Halloween
by Nicky Morello
Summary: It was a night that Lorna Morello would never forget. A Law And Order SVU and Orange Is The New Black Crossover. Nicky/ Lorna and Olivia/Amanda Complete
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I have wanted to write this for awhile but just have not had the time. A few days at my dad's out in the country gave me the time! Originally this was going to be a one shot like I normally do. However, I got so much written in just a short amount of the fic that I figured I'd post it in two parts. I want to dedicate this story to five of my biggest supporters, to whom I owe the motivation and the inspiration to keep writing. My friend who has always pushed me and to whom I owe so much to, Sophie. Please follow her on Instagram (Save_a_horse_and_ride_nlyonne) or on Twitter lovespinkhorses. Secondly, to my Australian friend Caitlin, who even at a young age can give me some pretty damn good advice! You can follow her on instagram ( Theperksofbeinginthechapel) or on twitter aye_tasho. Thirdly, my good friend Tamia. Tamia has always been there for me when I've needed an ear to lean on. Give her a follow on instagram ( oitnb_ahs) Fourthly, Kelly who is truly one of the sweetest people I've met. You can follow her on twitter kellythatsall. Last, but of course not least, my newest fan who you can follow on instagram ( nichorellos) You guys are wonderful and this story is dedicated to all of you.

This story is a crossover between Orange Is The New Black and Law And Order Special Victims Unit. The only thing I will tell you is it takes place in season sixteen of Law And Order SVU, Olivia is the Sergeant, there is no Carisi because frankly I don't like the guy. Lastly, Noah is not in this fic because I can't write kids lol. So, please enjoy and drop me a review!

It was a night Lorna Morello would never forget, a night that would scar her for years to come. It was a year after she, Nicky Nichols, Alex Vause and Piper Chapman had gotten out of prison. A year after Piper and Alex had moved in together, and a year since she had moved in with Nicky Nichols, as friends. It happened at a Halloween party some friends of Alex and Piper were having . In the year since being released from Litchfield Federal Prison Lorna had gotten better. Before prison Lorna had become obsessed with a man she met at the post office, Christopher Walker. Obsessed might be being too mild. Lorna was more than obsessed, to the point that she was stalking the guy and his fiancé Angela. From sending threatening phone messages to putting explosive devices under Angela's car, Lorna had terrorized the couple. It almost sounds crazy to say going to prison can be the best thing that could happen to someone; but in Morello's case it was true. She met Nicky, Alex, and Piper there. When she had first gotten to Litchfield, she told everyone she met about her fiancé-her nonexistent fiancé-Christopher. A majority of her time was spent making wedding plans, talking about wedding plans and hoping, beyond hope, that no one would see through her facade. However, a certain wild haired, junkie philosopher in the prison did see through it. Nicky and Lorna had a very strange relationship in prison. Strange because the further into her head Lorna got, the harder Nicky pulled to get her out. Their sex life was, as short lived as it was, hot and heavy. While they never kissed, it was a way of comfort; and even if Nicky would never admit it out loud, a way for her to see the real Lorna come alive. Then, as abrupt as it started, it ended. Lorna decided she needed to stay true to Christopher and, as Nicky put it, work on tightening her pussy muscles. But then it all came crashing down like a tidal wave. Lorna stole the transport van to go visit Christopher. He wasn't home but she broke in anyway. While she escaped before he found her in his bathtub, he still caught on to her and visited her at the prison. That visit, that confrontation, broke the Brooklyn native, right into Nicky's arms. After that, after Nicky had told Lorna she loved her, Lorna had started to try and get better. With the help of Piper, Alex, Nicky and even Big Boo, who would scare off any inmates that tried to tease or taunt her about her fantasy wedding, Lorna got better. Nicky and Lorna never fully rekindled their relationship. Lorna had told Nicky that she needed a friend more than anything else at that point. While the wild haired inmate had been a bit upset she was willing to wait til the end of time for this woman. When she had been released Lorna had briefly tried living with her family again. Her sister Franny, as scatter brained and baby crazed as she was, had tried to make it easier for Lorna. However, with her father and brother and about five nieces and nephews Lorna felt her old self reappearing; and that was the last thing she wanted. So she moved in with Piper once she got out. After Piper and Alex moved in together she moved in with Nicky and they fell into an easy routine. So when Piper and Alex invited Lorna and Nicky to a Halloween party they were more than a little excited to attend. Nicky, after a lot of teasing from Lorna, went as a lion; a lion that was more than a little turned on by its sexy pussycat companion. As the party continued, Lorna decided to excuse herself and have a rest in one of the rooms upstairs. As she lay down on the soft comforter of a bed and closed her eyes she heard the knob on the door turn. The lights in the room were off and all she could see was the outline of a figure in the doorway.

"Hello?" Lorna said, "I'm just taking a rest in here."

The figure moved into the room, closing and locking the door behind them. "Oh I know Lorna." the unmistakably familiar voice replied. "I saw you come up here. What did I tell you bitch?" he said, icily. He was now hovering over her, his face inches from hers.

"P-please don't hurt me." Lorna cried, "I-I'll do anything."

The figure moved on top of her and grabbed her hands as she tried to fight him off. "Maybe prison couldn't teach you shit but I will. I told you I'd kill you if I ever saw you again Morello."

Lorna tried to scream, tried to fight the man on top of her, but it was to no avail. The music downstairs drowned out her screams, drowned out her cries as the man she once fantasized about marrying raped her.

Piper Chapman, dressed as an eggplant, a costume Nicky mocked for the entire night, wandered up the steps of the two story house. She and Alex had finally let the past go and had been together for two years now. She smiled as she made her way to the bathroom, until she heard a familiar, quiet whimper coming from the bedroom across the hall.

"Lorna?" Piper asked, softly knocking on the door "Are you ok?"

"Um yeah Chapman I'm fine." Lorna squeaked, trying to convince Piper ad herself.

"Lorna I can tell you're upset. I'm coming in." Piper replied and before Lorna could protest she burst through the door and turned on the light. The sight she found inside made her gasp.

Lorna Morello sat on the bed, the comforter held tightly up to her neck Her mascara ran in streaks down her pale cheeks as tears streamed down her features.

"Lorna" Piper gasp, closing the door and moving to her side. "What happened?" Piper asked softly as she sat down on the bed as close to Lorna as she could without scaring her.

"H-h-he" Lorna choked out through sobs.

Piper leaned over and grabbed her hand gently. When she did, the comforter came down slightly on Morello's shoulder and Piper could see a bruise forming, a nasty purple bruise.

"Lorna, sweetie who did this to you?" Piper asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Chr-Christ-Christopher." Lorna choked out.

Piper felt her blood boil at the thought but she knew she needed to stay calm for Lorna. "Lorna, can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I came in here t-to take a nap and-and he came in and- and said if-if prison couldn't teach me shit then he would." Lorna cried. "I tried to scream, to push him off but-but he-he..."

Piper gently pulled Lorna into her arms, letting her friend sob quietly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both women jumped as they heard the door open and Alex poked her head in.

"Hey, is everything ok?" she asked taking in the scene before her.

"Alex." Piper said gently, "We need to get Lorna to the hospital."

"No!" Lorna cried from the bed. "I don't want anyone to know. Especially Nicky."

Alex looked between Piper and Lorna concerned "What happened?"

Chapman sighed, glancing at Lorna before turning to her girlfriend, "Christopher was here and he raped her."

Alex felt her heart race at that word. _Rape_. Christopher, Lorna's fantasy fiancé, had raped her. Alex took a deep breath before speaking, knowing if she didn't she'd wind up scaring Lorna more than she already was.

"Lorna." Alex said softly, moving to sit beside her on the bed, "Can I see? I won't hurt you I promise."

Lorna met Alex's dark brown eyes, not breaking the contact she slowly slid the comforter down her torso. Alex inwardly gasp as she saw the now purple bruises pampering her torso. Along her neck were red bite marks and down her arms were red scratch marks. Lorna hesitated before pulling the comforter below her waist. What the couple saw on Lorna's thighs made them gasp in shock. Deep purple bruises were on her inner thighs and a drying trail of blood was on the sheet under her.

"I-I never told anyone, but I'm a virgin." Lorna said softly, bringing the comforter back up around her tightly.

Alex sat, unmoving on the bed. Piper put a hand gently on Lorna's arm "I'm so sorry Lorna. You need to go to the hospital though." Piper looked at her girlfriend, "Alex? Can you distract Nicky while we leave? Then get her out of here before you tell her. The last thing we need is for her to go after him."

"No. Nicky can't know. Not yet." Lorna shrieked.

"Lorna, I know you're scared but she needs to know, she'd be pissed if we didn't tell her." Piper soothed.

Lorna closed her eyes, sighing deeply, "Ok, just keep an eye on her." Lorna said, her gaze falling on Alex, who was still unmoving on the bed. "Alex?" Lorna asked, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

Alex suddenly looked up, "What? Yeah I will." She grabbed Lorna's hand tightly in hers, "I am so sorry that that scumbag did this to you. No matter what it takes he'll pay for what he did to you; I promise you that." Gently she kissed the back of Lorna's hand before standing up, pulling the button down shirt from her costume off and handing it to Lorna. Without a word she exited the room.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard Alex be so sincere." Lorna smiled softly.

Piper nodded knowingly "Yeah well she may be butch but she has a heart of gold."

After helping Lorna get dressed they made their way slowly down the stairs and out the door, unseen by Nicky who was in a deep conversation with Alex.

Olivia Benson sat in her living room awaiting the hungry trick or treaters that would soon be knocking on her door. She loved kids, hated it when they were brought into the Special Victims Unit, but nonetheless loved them. Since becoming Sergeant of Special Victims Liv had had little time to date, let along go out to a bar and meet someone. Her mind wandered onto one person in particular, a certain blonde detective that she had had feelings for for months. Her phone jolted her out of her thoughts and, as she looked down at the caller ID her heart skipped a beat.

"Rollins" She greeted, "How are you?"

"I'd be better if I wasn't headed to LaGuardia Hospital;. A 23 year old woman was raped at a Halloween party." Amanda replied.

Olivia nodded, immediately switching into Sergeant mode, "I'm on my way." she replied before hanging up.

Across town Alex Vause pulled into Nicky and Lorna's apartment complex, with Nicky behind her in her own car.

"Vause I still don't see why we had to leave the party early. " Nicky whined as they walked up to the apartment "I was this close to nailing that cute brunette."

"You mean the falling down drunk girl that could hardly remember your name let alone her own?" Alex laughed, distractedly. "Besides we have a situation."

Nicky opened the door to her apartment and lead them inside. "Yes Vause you've said that three times now. Lorna and Piper had to run off somewhere but you refuse to tell me where." Nicky plopped down on the couch, "So spill"

Alex took a deep breath before sitting down on the couch beside her friend. "Ok but first I need you to promise me you won't do anything drastic."

Seeing the serious look in Alex's eyes, Nicky sat up on the couch. "I promise. Alex what's going on?"

Alex closed her eyes, sighing deeply, before opening them and looking her friend straight in the eye. "Christopher was at the party tonight. When Lorna went up to have a rest he followed her up and he," Alex paused, feeling the rage surface once again.

Nicky grabbed Alex's hand, the look in her eyes desperate and fearful, "He what?" she demanded.

"He raped her Nicky." Alex replied through gritted teeth. "That fucking asshole raped her. Piper and I found her and Piper rushed her to the hospital."

Not thinking twice Nicky jumped off the couch, grabbed her keys and flew out the door with only one thought on her mind; _she was gonna kill that son of a bitch_.

Author's Note: Part two will be posted in the next day or so. Thanks again for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: First of all, THANK YOU to all that read the first chapter! You guys are great! Secondly, this fic is going to be multi chapter lol. I was never planning for it to be more than two chapters but it took a back road lol! So I guess we'll see how long it takes, how many chapters! Your reviews favorites and follows make it so worth it!

Amanda Rollins rushed into LaGuardia hospital. She had worked in New York Special Victims unit for four years now and still wasn't use to how intense it was compared to Atlanta where it was more of a boys club than anything else. While the guys did their job well there always seemed to be a sense of not caring. If Deputy Chief Patton had been any indication that something was corrupt about the unit. Amanda shook the thoughts from her head as she rushed to meet the nurse as she exited a room.

"Amanda Rollins Special Victims. What do we have?" Amanda asked.

"23 year old Lorna Morello, her friend Piper Chapman brought her in. Apparently she was at a Halloween party when the rape took place. We've tried to contact her family but have yet to get a response." The nurse replied.

Olivia Benson, having heard the nurse as she walked up quickly flashed her badge before commenting, "How is she holding up?"

"Pretty shaken up." The nurse replied. "We tried to do a rape kit but she's too frightened. Looks so small and scared it truly breaks my heart."

"Can we see her?" Amanda asked.

"Of course. Right down the hall second door on your right." The nurse replied.

Amanda and Olivia made their way to the hospital room, both feeling their hearts break for the young woman inside.

Olivia softly knocked on the door, "Lorna? It's Detectives Benson and Rollins can we come in?"

"Yes." Lorna replied, her voice raspy from crying.

The two detectives entered the room. Piper sat on the chair by Lorna's bed, holding her hand tightly.

"Lorna. This is Detective Amanda Rollins and I'm Sergeant Olivia Benson. Can you tell us what happened sweetheart?" Olivia asked gently, moving closer to the young girl. She could see how scared she was, her dark eyes looking everywhere as if fearing something would jump out at her.

Lorna looked up at the detective, "It's no use, he'll tell you what I did and what he did to me will be justified."

"Well why don't we start with what happened tonight. Can you tell us who did this to you?" Olivia asked softly, Amanda moved to the other side of the bed.

"Christopher Walker." Lorna shuddered at the name. "I was at a Halloween party with my friends and I went to take a nap and he came in and and told me that if prison couldn't teach me a lesson he would."

Amanda's brows furrowed, "Prison?" she asked, looking to Piper for an answer.

Piper nodded, introducing herself to the detectives. She explained who Christopher was and why Lorna had gone to prison. "After Christopher came and saw her after she went to his house she got better." Piper explained." My girlfriend Alex Vause, myself, Nicky Nichols and a few others helped her get better as much as we could. In fact, Red, the resident mother to all the inmates at Lichfield, counselled Lorna for months." Piper paused, looking at Lorna, before meeting Olivia's eyes, "Lorna Morello is a sweet, wonderful person detective and she in no way deserved this."

Olivia nodded sympathetically, "I know. The question now is do you want to press charges Lorna? If so we'll need to do a rape kit."

Lorna sighed deeply, "He'll get away with it."

Across town Nicky Nichols sat in a bar with a beer in her hand. After she had ran out of her apartment and driven off like a mad man she finally came to her senses, those god damn senses that told her she couldn't do it. She knew that Lorna needed her and while finding this fucker and choking the life out of him sounded so appealing, she knew Lorna would hate her for it. Another reason Nicky couldn't do it was because she blamed herself. She blamed herself for not being there when Lorna needed her, for not protecting the woman she loved more than anything else in this world from that cocksucking scumbag. Just when Nicky felt the urge to punch something she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Nichols next time you run off like that at least drive slow enough for me to follow you." Alex deadpanned, sitting down beside Nicky.

"He fucking raped her Alex." Nicky sneered,

"I know. So is the body in the trunk? Because if we're going body throwing I need to let Piper know." Alex replied jokingly. She knew this really wasn't the time but it was the only way she knew how to deal with what happened.

Nicky just stared at her in disbelief. "This is all my fault Vause."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex demanded.

"If I had been there, if I had protected her, if I had..." The brunette trailed off.

"Nicky look at me." Alex ordered, waiting for brown eyes to meet her own, "You had nothing to do with this. That fucking creep did this to her, not you."

Nicky held her gaze for a long moment before looking down at her beer, "Will you, will you go check on her? I know it makes me a coward but I can't face her right now."

Alex sighed before standing up, "Yeah, sure Nick, but she does need you. So when you're done your self loathing get your ass home."

Alex turned and walked out of the bar. She knew she had been harsh but she also knew Lorna needed Nicky more than anyone else right now. Driving to LaGuardia she let her mind wander to an old wound that not even a high from a drug could cure. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as she remembered the pure anguish her childhood best friend had been in. She remembered so vividly when Lisa had come running to her because her uncle was abusing her. At six, Alex had had no idea how the fuck to help her friend. She sped up a bit as she recalled the countless nights that Lisa had snuck into her bedroom through an open window and whimpered all night long. Alex finally told her parents, after seeing the bruises pampering Lisa's legs. Vause's parents went to Lisa's, who didn't believe her. Alex remembered pleading with them, begging them to at least get their daughter help. It was to no avail, until it was too late. Alex fought back a swarm of tears as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. At seven years old, her friend, a girl she'd known since kindergarten, had run away and got hit by a car that immediately killed her. After parking the car, the black haired beauty closed her eyes tightly, willing the tears not to come. The only person that knew this story was Piper. Alex slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the hospital, remembering the night Lisa had died like it as yesterday. Looking up at the night sky Alex silently made a promise to her old friend, to herself, that she'd get justice for Lorna if it was the last thing she did.

Piper Chapman stood in the waiting room waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. Lorna had fallen into a restless sleep after crying all the tears she had left. Amanda and Olivia had given both Piper and Lorna their cards and told them to call them anytime. Piper sighed deeply, she understood Lorna's hesitance to press charges. The accusations thrown around in court would be brutal. Chapman leaned forward in the hospital chair and rested her chin on her hands. While she understood why Lorna might be scared, she also knew her friend deserved and needed justice.

"Piper" Alex's voice broke her out of her thought.

Standing up she went to her girlfriend and just held her.

"How is she?" Alex asked.

"Not great." Piper replied, pulling back ad looking at the other woman, "She doesn't want to press charges."

"What?" Alex asked, shocked.

"Yeah she's afraid of the stalking accusations coming out and that he'll get away with it."

Alex looked at her, "Fuck that! She's gotten so much better. She needs justice."

Piper reached over and grabbed her hand, "I know baby. How's Nicky? Where's Nicky?" She asked, looking towards the door.

"At the bar blaming herself." Alex replied, standing up. "She asked me to come check on Lorna. I told her when she was done with her self loathing to get the hell home."

Chapman grabbed her hand as they made their way to Lorna's room.

"She better get over it soon. Lorna hasn't stopped asking about her."

Amanda Rollins walked into a small bar not far from her apartment. After tonight she needed a beer, Lorna Morello's face, so tiny and scared had made an imprint on her brain. Not that all victims didn't make a lasting impression on her brain but this one, this one was so much more. When the girl had said she didn't want to press charges Amanda had felt a rage surge through her. They had convinced her to get a rape kit done in case she changed her mind. And Amanda wanted to throttle this Nicky person herself for not being there for her. Through the entire test Lorna had screamed for this Nicky person. The blonde detective took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer.

Nicky Nichols looked up when she heard a voice beside her. She had been so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't even been paying attention to her surroundings. The girl next to her had blonde hair, pulled up into a bun. her face looked a bit sullen and her eyes seemed to droop, a tired look evident in them.

"Hi there." The red head greeted the stranger.

The blonde turned and looked at her and her brows furrowed in confusion, "Gia?" she asked shocked.

"What? No I'm Nicky. Who's Gia?" The red head questioned.

Amanda shook her head, "No, sorry you just look a lot like someone I use to know." She paused slightly, "Wait, Nicky Nichols?"

Nicky nodded, "Yeah, do I know you?"

"Detective Amanda Rollins." Amanda extended her hand, "I was at the hospital with your friend tonight."

Alex and Piper helped Lorna get dressed before they took her home. "What do you mean she blames herself? This isn't her fault." Lorna exclaimed, looking at Alex.

"I know." Vause replied, sitting on the bed beside her. "But you know how much Nicky cares about you." Lorna nodded, "So when Christopher hurt you she felt the brunt of it."

Lorna sighed, "I just hope she comes home tonight. I know it sounds silly but I need her."

Alex hugged Lorna to her, meeting Piper's eyes over her head, "That's not silly at all."

"I'm gonna go sign you out and then we can go." Piper said.

Alex nodded to her girlfriend knowingly. "So I hear you don't want to press charges." Alex looked at her friend.

"I just don't see the point. He'll get away with it. Especially with everything I put him through."

Alex moved off the bed and sat down in front of Lorna so she could look her in the eye. "Piper is the only person that knows about this." She took a deep breath before continuing, "When I was six years old I had a friend that lived next door. Her uncle was raping her." Lorna gasped softly as Alex continued, "She came to me, she was scared and had no one to turn to. She would sneak in through my bedroom window at night to try and escape. One night I saw the bruises on her legs, a lot like yours." Alex looked up at Lorna, who's teary eyes mirrored her own, "I went to my parents, told them what I'd seen. They went to Lisa's parents, who refused to believe any of it. At six there was nothing I could do and my parents refused to push it. One night, Lisa ran away and got hit add killed by a car." Alex looked down before looking up at Lorna again. "I know you're scared kid, but if you don't at least try he will do this to someone else, maybe even a little girl. " Alex reached over and grabbed Lorna's hand, "When I saw those bruises Lorna it all came rushing back. When I saw your face, I saw Lisa's. I'm begging you don't let this scumbag get away with this. Because I can't, Nicky can't and we can't let you."

Lorna squeezed her friend's hand tightly, "I am so sorry." She rasp, her voice raw from crying. "I'll do it. I'll do it for Lisa."

Alex looked up at her through her own tears, it wasn't exactly the right reason but she hoped that maybe, sooner or later, Lorna would not only do it for a past victim, but a present one too. Standing up and pulling Lorna gently off the bed and hugging her, "Let's go home." she smiled softly, "we'll call Benson in the morning."

Nicky stared at the blonde detective, "What do you mean she doesn't want to press charges?"

"I mean she told my Sergeant and I that she doesn't see a point. That she thinks because of her past he'll get away with it." Amanda replied, feeling her own anger mirrored in the red heads eyes.

"She's right" a male voice said behind them. Nicky whipped around to see Christopher standing behind her. Not thinking twice she punched him hard in the jaw, sending him crashing into a nearby table.

"You wanna repeat that dickface?" Nicky shouted jumping off her stool. Amanda was behind her in a second, holding her back. "Nicky don't. Lorna needs you and I don 't want to have to arrest you." she whispered harshly.

Nicky looked at the blonde behind her for a long moment before relaxing her shoulders. She looked at the guy still on the floor, passed out. "Ok but I swear to god next time I'll kill him."

Amanda squeezed her shoulder, "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Go home and be with your girl. She needs you Nick."

Nicky nodded, "Thank you detective." she said walking out of the bar.

Amanda sighed deeply, sitting back down, almost glad Nicky had gotten to him first.

Nicky drove home slowly. Her hand still a bit sore from punching Christopher. That name felt like bile to her brain, felt like poison to her veins. If Amanda hadn't been there she would have done so much worse to that creep. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as she thought about Lorna, thought about how scared she must have been. The guilt still ate at her like a predator eating its prey. Why hadn't she kept an eye on Lorna? Why had she been chasing after some drunken brunette while the only woman she truly loved was being hurt by someone? Nicky pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, seeing Alex and Piper's cars parked in the stalls next to hers. She wandered up the steps slowly, as a feeling of pure guilt tore at her. Why had she gone to a bar? Why hadn't she been there for Lorna? She slowly slid the key in the lock and opened the door.

The apartment was mostly dark except for a reading lamp illuminating the living room in a soft glow. Alex and Piper sat together on an oversized chair in the corner talking quietly. Lorna lay on the couch, her eyes closed peacefully. Nicky made her way towards the kitchen to put some ice on her hand. Alex and Piper followed her.

"What the hell Nichols?" Alex whispered angrily. "What did you do?"

Nicky looked at them, "I only punched the guy, that blonde detective held me back before I could do any worse."

Piper looked at her bruised knuckle, "Well I'm glad. Lorna needs you, she's needed you all night."

"I know. I'm an asshole." Nicky replied shamefully. "Thank you guys for being there for her. Go home and get some rest. I'll take care of her."

Piper hugged her friend tightly, "You're not an asshole Nicky. You love her, I get it."

Nicky returned the hug, meeting Alex's eyes over Piper's shoulder that read _don't fucking pull this shit again_. She nodded knowingly.

After the couple left, Nicky locked and bolted the door. Slowly she walked over to the couch, kneeling gently by Lorna's head. Taking in her appearance for the first time, she felt her heart ache. Her cheeks were red from crying. She let her fingers thread through her dark hair as she watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, how could anyone want to hurt this sweet, innocent woman? Sure she can be completely bat shit crazy, she can be hard to handle sometimes, but Nicky wouldn't trade her for anyone else in the world.

"Nicky?" Lorna asked, her voice groggy from sleep and raspy from crying. Nicky almost hated how adorable it sounded.

"Yeah baby I'm here." she said softly, not thinking twice about crossing that line.

Lorna slowly opened her eyes to meet Nicky's, "Where were you?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry Lorna." Nicky said, trying to stay as strong as possible. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Lorna reached out to touch Nicky's face gently, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't blame you Nicky. Besides you're here now."

Nicky nodded, "And I'm not going anywhere. I promise. What can I do?" she whispered.

"As scared as I am to be close to someone, I need you to hold me because I'm also too scared to be alone." Lorna whispered.

"You'll never be alone." Nicky promised, as Lorna moved over on the couch slowly. Nicky lay down beside her pulling her into her arms. She didn't care how long it took, no matter how many sleepless nights she had to endure, she was gonna be there for Lorna every single step of the way. She lay awake for most of the night, psychoanalyzing any sound she heard. When Lorna woke up screaming, Nicky was there to hold her. And every single scream made her hate the dipshit that did this to her even more.

Author's Note: Well there's chapter two! Chapter three should be up by Tuesday hopefully! Thanks for reading and please review!

Question: Do you know who Gia is?

The answer will be revealed in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: For the first time ever I am writing in a fast food restaurant. Why does sitting here writing make me feel like a New Yorker? I keep wondering if there's a creepy old guy reading over my shoulder lol. Alright, enough ranting and on with the story! Enjoy and please review!

Lorna Morello awoke the next morning to the feeling of two very protective arms wrapped around her and a heavenly feeling of warm breath tickling her hair. Completely forgetting the events of the night before, the Brooklyn native snuggled into the other body. She could tell it was Nicky, was slightly confused, but at the same time she was happy. As she slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. That's when it hit her like a freight train; that's when she remembered everything. The warm, content feeling she felt was rapidly replaced with a dreadful sinking one. She could feel the ache of every bruise, feel the pain of every movement.

Nicky, who hadn't slept a wink all night, looked down at Lorna. She had woken up screaming countless times in the night; each time Nicky was there to calm her tears.

"Good Morning" Nicky said, her voice groggy with sleep.

Lorna looked up at the redhead, "Good Morning." she replied, remembering the night before. Nicky had held her through every nightmare, every scream, every anguished cry. She knew without her she wouldn't have made it through the night.

"Thank you for staying with me last night Nicky." Lorna smiled softly.

"Of course." Nicky hugged Lorna to her tightly. "What do you say I make us some breakfast? How does bacon and eggs sound?"

"That sounds amazing. I'm gonna go take a shower." Lorna replied, moving to get up and instantly regretting it. She moaned as she felt a pain shoot down her leg as she tried to get up. Nicky was by her side in an instant, gently helping her up.

"Do you want help honey?" Nicky asked softly, not wanting to scare the younger woman.

"No, I'll be ok." Lorna replied as she moved slowly to the bathroom. Truth be told she wasn't ready for Nicky to see her bruises, truth be told she wasn't ready to see the look of disgust on Nicky's face.

Nicky watched her walk, her back hunched slightly as she moved slowly. The red head hated seeing the woman she loved in so much pain. While keeping an eye on Lorna, Nichols moved to start breakfast. A few minutes later Lorna's phone went off. Seeing it on the counter, Nicky picked it up

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver.

"Nicky!" Franny, Lorna's sister, exclaimed. "What happened? Is Lorna ok? I just got a message from the hospital. What happened?"

Nicky sighed heavily, closing her eyes tightly before explaining.

Lorna stood in the shower, the water scorching against her skin. The tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall. He had taken everything from her; but she deserved it. She deserved to be pinned to that bed, slapped numerous times and raped senseless. If she hadn't stalked him, if she had just left him alone, none of this would have happened.

"He what?" Franny screamed through the phone, "Fuck the police I'll kill him myself."

"Already tried that." Nicky replied, her tone hard. "Lorna told me last night that she thinks she deserved it. She thinks this fucker will get away with it. She's pressing charges but." Nicky paused, "God Franny she just sounds so doubtful, it's breaking my fucking heart."

"Well we're not letting him. I'm coming over in two hours." Franny stated, "We're gonna get her through this Nicky."

Suddenly Nicky heard a scream from the bathroom.

"Ok, I gotta go" Hanging up quickly Nicky rushed into the bathroom, "Lorna are you-" she froze mid sentence; the sight in front of her making her heart break yet again.

Lorna stood in front of her, with her hands covering her breasts. Nicky could see the now healing bruises on her arms. The places where Christopher had beaten her, had made her feel worthless. Looking down at the woman's legs she saw prominent bruises on her thighs, deep and purple. Nicky felt her blood boil and it must have shown on her face, because in a flash Lorna was past her and in her room with the door closed, crying.

"Lorna." Nicky asked, softly knocking on the door, "Lorna please let me in."

"No." Lorna sobbed, "I didn't want you to see me like that. I knew you'd be disgusted."

"Disgusted?" Nicky asked, "Lorna I wasn't disgusted with you. I was disgusted with him." Slowly Nicky turned the knob on the door and entered Lorna's room. Gently she kneeled down in front of Lorna; who was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. "Lorna look at me." Nicky pleaded.

Lorna slowly looked up at the redhead through her tears.

"I could never be disgusted with you" Nicky started, her voice gentle, "You are a beautiful, amazing, strong woman and that's what I love about you." She squeezed Lorna's hand gently, "Yes it's very clear that you are completely batshit crazy. But you know what kid?" Nicky asked, smiling softly.

Lorna smiled softly, "What?"

"I kinda love batshit crazy people." Nicky replied, pulling Lorna into a hug. Not saying a word, the two just sat there. Lorna buried her face into Nicky's neck Breathing in the familiar scent of the other woman, she felt so safe in her arms. Closing her eyes and letting the redhead hold her, she felt her body relax.

After what seemed like eternity, Lorna pulled back to look at Nicky, "Thank you." she smiled, stroking her face gently.

"Of course." Nicky smiled, "Now come on, pretty sure the bacons burnt but maybe we can salvage the eggs."

Lorna laughed as she followed Nicky out. Nicky looked at the bacon, which was as black as tar. "Well we can save the bacon if we ever want to start a coal mine." She declared, pulling the burnt pieces off the skillet.

Lorna laughed, "Charcoal bacon. Hmm sounds like a new food choice."

Nicky chuckled as she started the eggs, "so Franny's gonna be here in an hour or so."

Lorna looked up, "Really?"

Nicky looked back at her "Yeah. Your sister loves you Lorna. I know she can be scatterbrained as hell but, I know she loves you."

The Brooklyn native nodded slowly, feeling tears in her eyes, "I just, I spent so much time not having anyone, that it's hard to believe she actually cares."

Putting Lorna's eggs in front of her, Nicky nodded, "I know babe. But she does. And so do so many other people, I'm gonna prove that to you." Nicky held her gaze for a minute until the doorbell rang.

"Maybe that's Alecia Moore here to sing Fuckin Perfect to you. I booked her awhile ago." Nicky smiled as she walked to the door.

"Hey Nichols" Alex Vause greeted as she and Piper walked in. Piper was holding a bag filled with fruits, vegetables and, of course, bath soaps.

"I figured you could use some." She explained, handing Nicky the bag and walking into the kitchen.

"How's she doin?" Alex asked softly, motioning towards the kitchen.

Nicky sighed, "As good as to be expected. I was up with her all last night. And this morning I saw her bruises."

Alex put her arm around the younger woman, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied, shrugging Alex's hand off and walking into the kitchen.

"You should really get Nicky to eat more fruit. Those chips and diet coke aren't good for her. I mean what would Red say?" Piper was telling Lorna.

"Thank you Chapman." Nicky smirked, walking up to the two women, "But Red knows I can't cook to save my fucking life and Lorna knows I won't touch anything round." Nicky laughed.

" I'm pretty sure there's some round objects you'd love to touch Nick." Alex chuckled, putting a hand on Nicky's shoulder.

Nicky glared at her, "Yeah Vause but what would Piper say?" She smirked at her friend.

"So, Lorna, are you ready to call Benson?" Alex asked softly, sitting down beside her at the island in the kitchen.

Lorna sighed, "I'm scared. I'm scared because I know what's gonna happen."

"Lorna, you did not deserve what he did to you. Even if you were still stalking him, you wouldn't deserve it." Piper stated, har arm around the Brooklyn native, "Do you hear me?"

Morello looked up at her, "Yeah, I just..."

"You just need time." Alex finished for her, knowing all too well how she was feeling.

Lorna turned to meet Alex's eyes and nodded, "Yeah."

Nicky grabbed her phone and dialed Olivia's number, "Well I am going to prove it to you if it takes a lifetime." She smiled at Lorna before handing her the phone.

"Olivia Benson, Special Victims." Olivia Benson spoke into the phone.

"Yes hi Olivia? this is Lorna Morello; we met last night." Lorna spoke quickly. She felt Nicky's hand slip into hers and stroke it gently.

"Lorna, hi. How are you?" Olivia spoke a bit more cheerfully than was probably needed. Truth be told she was really hoping Lorna would change her mind about pressing charges.

"I'm, I'm ok." Lorna replied, taking a shaky breath. "I've decided to press charges." Nicky's hand squeezed hers gently as tears filled the black haired woman's eyes.

Olivia couldn't help but smile, "I am so glad to hear that Lorna. We're gonna need you to come down so we can get your statement." Olivia spoke softly.

"Ok." Lorna replied, her grip on Nicky's hand tightening.

"Does this afternoon work for you?" Liv spoke softly.

"Yeah. I can come in a couple hours." Lorna looked at Nicky who smiled reassuringly.

"Great. I'll see you then." Liv smiled into the phone.

Lorna hung up and looked up at Nicky, "Will you..." she hesitated.

Nicky pulled her close, "Of course."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Lorna?" Franny's frantic voice cried through the door.

Nicyk walked to the door, opening it to allow Franny to fly into the apartment. She ran to her sister hugging her tightly. "Lorna I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

Lorna returned the hug, "Yeah I'm ok." She replied. "I'm going to give my statement today."

"That's great!" Franny cried, "We're gonna get this dickface Lorna. That I promise you."

Piper nodded, "With your defence team he doesn't stand a chance."

Amanda Rollins looked at her sergeant, "She's pressing charges? That's great."

"Yeah, I think we can get this guy." Olivia smiled.

Amanda looked at the older woman, she knew she had to tell her what happened the night before.

"Liv, I need to let you know what happened last night." Amanda started, "I went to a bar last night and Nicky Nichols was there, I thought it was Gia Eskas. Anyway, Christopher showed up and Nicky punched him out." She paused, taking a deep breath, "I stopped her and sent her home but we need to get this guy in custody fast. Nicky loves Lorna, I know it's crazy, but I don't want her doing anything stupid."

Olivia nodded, squeezing the younger detectives shoulder gently, "We'll get him Amanda." She paused before asking, "Gia Eskas? The psychiatric patient from LaGuardia that was being raped by her uncle George?"

Amanda nodded, "Yeah. Seriously she's a splitting image."

Nicky pulled the car to a stop outside the police station. "Are you ready?" she asked gently.

Lorna nodded, "Scared as hell, but yeah."

Nicky squeezed her hand tightly, "I'm gonna be right there with you."

Lorna smiled, "Thank you."

The two women walked into the squad room and were instantly greeted by Amanda, "Lorna, Nicky hi." Amanda greeted, walking over to them.

"Detective." Nicky smiled, hoping she wouldn't mention last night.

Olivia walked out of her office and, upon seeing Nicky, furrowed her brows in confusion. "Gia?" She asked, matching Amanda's confusion from the night before.

Nicky laughed, "No, again, who's Gia? I'm Nicky Nichols." She extended her hand to the older detective.

Olivia shook her head, "She was another victim that looked extremely similar to you. I'm sorry. Come with me." She motioned for Lorna and Nicky to follow her and Amanda into the interview room.

"How are you feeling Lorna?" Olivia asked, as she and Amanda took their seats across from Nicky and Lorna.

"I'm ok." Lorna replied, "I had a lot of nightmares last night but Nicky was with me so that really helped." Nicky squeezed Lorna's hand under the table.

Amanda smiled at Nicky, "I'm glad to hear that."

Olivia nodded, "So can you tell us what happened at the party last night Lorna?"

Morello took a deep breath before starting, "I was at a Halloween party with Nicky. We were invited by our friends Piper and Alex, it was their friends party." Lorna paused, squeezing Nicky's hand. "Anyway I started to get a bit tired after awhile so I went up to take a nap. I lay down and suddenly I heard the door open. I couldn't see who it was but I said I was resting." Lorna shuddered as she went on, "He came in and told me that he had warned me if he ever saw me again he would kill me. He-he said that if prison couldn't teach me anything that he would." Lorna started to choke up and Nicky's hand tightened around hers.

"You're doing great Lorna. What happened next?" Olivia spoke softly, leaning forward in her chair.

"He- he got on top of me and he- he pinned my hands above my head. I tried to kick him off me but his legs were too heavy." Lorna shuddered, "He started touching my breasts and squeezing them really hard." Amanda met Nicky's eyes and saw the anger burning in them. Lorna continued, "He ripped my- my shirt off." Lorna was now sobbing as she continued. "He- he told me I wanted it, that that I wanted him to-to fuck me. I told him no, I tried to scream." Lorna's tears streamed down her face, "But it was no use. The party downstairs was too loud." Lorna stopped, Nicky's arms wrapped around her as she fought back her own tears. "I'm so sorry Lorna." She whispered.

Amanda met her sergeants eyes and nodded knowingly, they needed to get this guy before Nicky did. "Lorna." Amanda spoke softly, "I know it's hard sweetie but we need to know the rest."

Pulling away from Nicky, Lorna looked at the two detectives through her tears. "He- he tore my pants and underwear off and he, he."

"The fucker raped her. What the hell else do you need to know?" Nicky shouted, pushing her chair back and storming out of the room.

Amanda stood up and rushed out after her. Olivia looked at Lorna, slowly she moved to sit beside her. "Honey I know this is hard, I hate this part of my job, but the only way we're gonna get you justice is if you tell us exactly what happened."

"I just don't see how he's not gonna get away with it." Lorna sobbed, "I stalked him, I tried to destroy his marriage, I deserve it."

"Lorna look at me." Sergeant Benson commanded softly. Lorna met her eyes, the determination in them almost frightening her. "I don't care what you did, you did nothing to deserve this." She put a hand on Lorna's arm, "and we're gonna get you justice."

Nicky stood outside the police department, tears falling freely down her face as she kicked the building as hard as she could without breaking her foot.

"Nicky." Amanda said, walking up behind her. "Hey, we don't need two patients here." She joked, putting her hand on Nicky's shoulder.

"He fucking raped her Amanda." Nicky shouted, whirling around to face the blonde woman, "He fucking raped her and I did nothing. I wasn't there. I was hitting on some fucking drunk bimbo when I should have been protecting the woman I've loved for five fucking years now."

The tears were now streaming down her face and Amanda wrapped her arms around the brunette, hugging her tightly. "Hey, hey. Listen to me." She pulled back so she could look down at Nicky, "There was no way you could've known sweetheart. No way, this is not on you." Nicky met her eyes, "I know what it's like to want to protect the person you love from everything but we can't. Unfortunately, we can't." Nicky nodded bitterly. "What we can do." Amanda continued, "Is get justice for her. Put the fucker that did this to her in jail and show her how loved she truly is."

Nicky took a deep breath, "I know your right. I should be stronger than this. Lorna needs me to be strong."

"Nicky, I need you to help me through this. We need to help each other through this." Lorna's voice said from behind her. Nicky and Amanda turned around to see Olivia and Lorna standing behind them. Nicky walked up to Lorna.

"Lorna I'm-" She started but Lorna put a finger to her lips.

"Nick, I'm scared to death about what's gonna happen. I'm terrified of the trial, I know what's gonna come out." She paused, letting her hands rest on Nicky's jacket, "But I'd be even more scared if you weren't here with me. I feel so safe with you, I feel so loved with you. And even though it's gonna take time for me to believe I didn't deserve it. When I do, I want you to be there to hold me, to cry with me." Lorna wrapped her arms around Nicky's neck and hugged her tightly. The two women cried in each other's arms for a few minutes before Nicky pulled back to look at her.

"I thought I was supposed to be the strong one." She chuckled.

"We'll take turns." Lorna smiled.

Amanda and Olivia walked up to them, "So Lorna you'll have to meet with our DA and we'll have to talk to your family and friends. But first." Amanda said, almost smiling when she met Nicky's eyes, "we're gonna go arrest this dickface."

Nicky laughed as she wrapped her arm around Lorna. "Thank you guys. We'll keep in touch."

Olivia nodded, "Goodnight guys."

As Nicky and Lorna walked to their car, Olivia looked at the younger detective, "So tell me, who is this person you love that you want to protect?"

Amanda smirked at her, "I can't say, but I can tell you it's someone you know."

Olivia held her gaze before changing the subject, "Let's go get this creep."

As they entered their apartment, Lorna sat down on the couch. "I feel so drained right now. Can we watch a movie?"

"Of course." Nicky smiled, "What do you want to watch?"

"I kinda wanna see If These Walls Could Talk 2 again." Lorna replied.

Nicky rolled her eyes at her, "You just like the curly haired brunette that you claim looks like me. I still say the blonde tomboy, Amy, is way hotter."

Lorna chuckled as they started the movie, "Yeah but I've got a thing for brunettes." Her eyes met Nicky's as the brunettes lips turned up into a smirk.

"You uh, you wanna give me an example?" Nicky mused.

Lorna moved so Nicky could snuggle in behind her. "There is one really sweet one. But I'm just not ready for a relationship yet. I'd be ok with taking it slow. Do you think I should tell her?" she looked behind her at Nicky.

"Nicky kissed her cheek gently, "I think she might already know and I think she'd wait an eternity for you."

"I do love you Nicky." Lorna said softly, "I just need time."

Nicky pulled Lorna back against her. "I'll give you forever baby, and if that's not enough time I'll give you eternity."

Amanda and Olivia got out of their car and made their way up to the townhouse. Knocking on the door, Amanda felt her blood coursing through her veins.

A man about 5'7 with cropped brown hair, wearing a sweater and sporting a shiner on his left eye opened the door. "Yes can I help you?"

"Christopher Walker? NYPD" Amanda stated, flashing her badge.

"Yeah I remember you from last night." Christopher replied.

"You're under arrest for the rape of Lorna Morello." Amanda stated, turning him so his front was pressed against the side of the house, "Anything you do or say can be used against you in a court of law." Amanda quoted as she put the handcuffs on him.

"That brunette punched me last night that's assault!" Christopher whined.

"Yeah, buddy, you're lucky she got to you first." Amanda replied as she walked him to the car. Olivia, followed the two, stunned at how sexy Amanda Rollins was when she was fierce.

That night Lorna slept a bit better, still woke up a few times, but Nicky never once left her side. Alone, we are fragile, vulnerable and weak. But together, together we are strong and we help each other carry on.

Author's note: Please Review and let me know what you thought! And yes, Natasha Lyonne played Gia on Law And Order Special Victims Unit Season 13 Episode Educated Guess. She also played Jeanne in If These Walls Could Talk 2. I highly recommend both!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Wow! Six followers! Thank you guys so much! Just a note that this chapter is going to mention William Lewis, If you've seen Law And Order Special Victims Unit you know that Lewis, incredibly played by Pablo Schreiber, kidnapped and assaulted Olivia. Honestly, I think Pablo should have won an award for that, he did an incredible job! Anyway, here we go! Please read and review!

Amanda Rollins walked into the squad room the next morning with a smile on her face. Arresting Christopher the night before was such a thrill. She knew it was crazy to be more excited about catching this creep than most but talking to Nicky the day before had taken her back to the previous year. When William Lewis had entered their lives and had kidnapped Olivia, all Amanda wanted to do was protect her. All she wanted to do was put a bullet in Lewis's thick skull and keep the woman she loved safe. She had stood down when they found her, had let Nick Amaro take the lead as the rescuer. Then when she was taken again, Amanda had worked tirelessly to find her. When Lewis shot himself, after Olivia was safe, she had been a coward. She hadn't done enough, she hadn't protected her enough. So when Nicky blamed herself for not protecting Lorna; Amanda knew exactly how that felt.

"Good morning Rollins." Nick Amaro smiled as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Nick" Amanda replied, coming out of her daze..

"I hear you got your guy last night." Amaro smiled, "That's great."

Amanda nodded, "Yeah. I just hope he doesn't weasel his way out of this."

Olivia walked into the squad room and smiled at her detectives, her smile broadening when she saw Amanda."Good Morning" she greeted. "So Barba has made arrangements for some of the inmates from Litchfield to speak on Lorna's behalf." Olivia smiled, "He said some of the inmates were furious when they found out. This case is definitely winnable."

Amanda grinned, "Great! Want me to take Christopher?" Amanda asked.

"Actually Amanda I'm gonna let Amaro take him."  
Olivia replied, "I know how badly you want this guy put away but I think you're taking it too personally."

"Sergeant I can handle it." Amanda insisted.

"Rollins this isn't up for discussion. " Olivia replied, "Besides I need you to interview Lorna's sister Franny."

Amanda nodded bitterly, not wanting to argue with Liv. Inside she was fuming though.

Nicky woke up to the ringing of her phone. With one arm still wrapped around Lorna, Nicky reached for the phone on the bedside table, "Hello?" she asked.

"An inmate from Litchfield Federal Prison is attempting to contact you." Nicky pressed one.

"Hello?"

"Nicky why didn't you tell me?" Red's fierce Russian accent whispered angrily through the phone.

"Hi ma." Nicky greeted, "Good to hear from you too."

"No time for that." Red replied, "who did this to her?"

Nicky's brow furrowed in confusion, "Who did what to who?"

"Lorna." Red replied, "Who raped her."

Nicky, not wanting Lorna to hear this, moved her arm gently from under her and walked into the living room. "How do you know about that?"

"Caputo told me, Boo and Crazy Eyes that the defence wants us to testify on Lorna's behalf. We have to go meet with him today."

Nicky took a deep breath before explaining what happened. She could see her mother's face in her mind hardening.

"That scumbag will pay!" Red sneered through the phone, "No one hurts one of my daughters and gets away with it."

Nicky suddenly felt a wave of tears threatening to spill down her face. She knew they had a chance to win, and if her mother was testifying, it was a sure chance.

"Nicky, are you ok?" Red asked, knowing the answer.

Nicky took a shaky breath, "It's just so hard to watch her suffer. To see the pain written on her face. I've hardly slept the last two nights." Nicky replied, "Not that I'm complaining. I'd do anything for her."

"Just love her like I know you do. It'll be ok Nicky." Red said softly.

"Thanks ma." Nicky replied hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lorna asked as she walked over to the couch.

"That." Nicky replied, pulling Lorna into her arms, "was Red. She, Crazy Eyes and Boo are gonna testify for you kid."

Lorna stared at Nicky, "Really?" she asked.

Nicky smiled down at her, "Yeah. I told you people love you babe."

Lorna looked up at Nicky and slowly, leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you." she smiled.

Nicky grinned back at her, "Wow well if I get that kind of reaction I'll do a lot more."

Lorna laughed, slapping her on the chest. "So Frany's taking me out tonight after we meet with the DA." She smiled up at the brunette, "I want you to just relax today. This is hard on both of us Nicky and I want to make sure you take care of yourself as much as you've been taking care of me."

"Lorna I told you I'm fine." Nicky said, trying to reassure Lorna and herself.

"Nicky it's ok. I know this is hard on you. That's why Piper and Alex are taking you out for dinner." Pecking her lips once more Lorna stood up, "No excuses."

Nicky sighed, "Alright. I gotta go meet Barba now actually. You gonna be ok?" She walked up behind Lorena and wrapped her arms around her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Lorna smiled.

"Alright, don't have too much fun without me." Nicky replied, kissing Lorna's hair softly.

Nick Amaro entered the interrogation room. He had read over the case and hated this guy already.

"Morning Detective." Christopher Walker smiled politely

"Good Morning." Nick replied. "Sleep well?"

"Actually no, I still don't get why I'm here. I did nothing wrong." Christopher replied bitterly.

"Oh so she deserved to be raped right?" Nick asked, his anger building.

"Well she did stalk me, threaten my fiance and I. She deserves to pay for what she did." Christopher sneered.

Nick could feel his blood boil, "So raping her was the best revenge huh? Making her feel weak and vulnerable was the only answer."

"I told her if I ever saw her again I'd fucking kill her." Christopher shouted. "I fucking told that bitch that if she ever came near me I'd fucking kill her with my bare fucking hands."

Rafael Barba, Olivia Benson and Amanda Rollins stood outside the interrogation room just staring at Christopher screaming about how raping Lorna Morello was ok.

Barba looked at Olivia, "We don't need a trial. Let's get this guy locked up. And get Amaro out of there before he kills this guy."

Olivia nodded, knocking on the glass.

"Excuse me, detectives?" Nicky Nichols spoke from behind the group.

Amanda turned around and looked at her, "Nichols let's go get a drink." Grabbing her jacket and turning Nicky around before she could see Christopher.

"But I'm suppose to talk to Barba about my testimony." Nicky replied, her eyes crinkling in confusion.

"There is no trial" Rollins replied.

Nicky grinned, "What? Really?"

Amanda nodded as they reached her car, "Yep that scumbag is going away for a long long time."

Lorna picked up her phone, "Hello?" she asked.

"We won baby!" Nicky's voice filled her ears, "No trial Lorna. He's going away for a long fucking time baby."

Lorna's face broke into a smile as she looked at her sister, "Are you serious? Oh my god. This is amazing. Nicky thank you."

Lorna could hear Nicky smile into the phone, "Of course. We'll celebrate tonight. I'm taking everyone out for dinner."

Lorna smiled, "I love you Nicky. Thank you." her voice broke slightly.

"I love you too Lorna." Nicky grinned through the phone.

Hanging up Lorna just grinned at her sister, "We won!" she smiled, "No trial!"

Franny hugged her sister tightly. "I am so happy. Oh my god." Pulling back she looked at her sister a bit sadly, "Listen Lorna I want to apologise. I know when we were growing up I wasn't always the best sister but I promise you I am going to spend more time with you I love you."

Lorna hugged her sister to her tightly, "I love you too. Thank you."

"So tell me." Nicky smiled at the blonde detective sitting across from her, "How long have you been in love with Sergeant Benson?"

Amanda's eyes just about popped out of her head, "Is it that obvious?" She asked, alarmed.

"Detective even a blind man could see the way you look at her." Nicky smirked, "Why haven't you asked her out?"

Amanda looked down into her beer, "Because I'm a coward. I just can't imagine she'd feel the same way."

Nicky leaned forward in her chair, meeting Olivia's eyes over Amanda's head, "Something tells me she does."

"What, your gaydar?" Amanda smirked.

Nicky raised her eyebrow, "No, I just have a hunch." she smiled at Olivia, who unseen by Amanda, was grinning from ear to ear.

That night they all went out for dinner. Nicky, Lorna, Alex, Piper, Amanda, Olivia, Franny and Red, who Barba had gotten permission for from Caputo to attend the dinner. ate enough Italian food to feed a small village.

Nicky stood up and picked up her glass of water, looking at Lorna."You know when I was still high on drugs and booze and fucking anything that had legs, I never thought I'd find someone and fall insanely in love with them." She smiled as she looked deeply into Lorna's eyes. "I'll never forget the day I saw you walk into Litchfield. You looked so fucking adorable. You had mascara running down your face, your hair was a mess and you looked like bambi, so scared and frightened." She took Lorna's hand in hers and pulled her up, "I remember I had to get to know you. There was something about you that I just couldn't describe." Nicky pulled Lorna, who had tears in her eyes, into her arms. "I fell head over heels in love with you Lorna Morello and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." setting her glass down she cupped Lorna's face with her hands and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you Nicky." Lorna whispered through her tears as she kissed Nicky softly once more before turning to face the rest of the table. "Thank you all so much for everything. I am so grateful."

"Yeah well I hope you rot in hell!" A female voice said from behind them. Nicky and Lorna turned around to see Angela, Christopher's wife standing behind them.

"Excuse me?" Nicky replied, her anger boiling, "I think you should leave."

"Now now my daughter." Red replied, "Let me handle this." Stepping between Nicky, Lorna and Angela, Red stared her down. "Now you listen to me you string bean nitwit, you do not get to come in here and wish ill on one of my daughters. Lorna, is a beautiful, sweet girl that did nothing to deserve being raped by your small dicked, pea brained husband." Red stepped closer to the woman whose jaw was dropped. "So I suggest you take your holier than now attitude and shove it up your ass. Your husband got what he deserved. I hope he rots in his jail cell." Red stared the woman down until she turned and walked away. The elder Russian cook turned around and looked at Lorna, "You are my daughter Lorna. No matter what." Lorna hugged Red tightly, "Keep this one out of trouble for me." She whispered, motioning to Nicky.

"I will." Lorna whispered, "Thanks Red."

Nicky hugged her mother tightly, "Thanks ma. We'll see you in a couple months when you get out."

"Have a goodnight girls." Red smiled as she walked out with Officer Bennett.

Alex smiled at Lorna, "So what's next Morello? You gonna try out for some acting classes. I keep telling you you'd be perfect in theatre."

"I donno." Lorna replied, squeezing Nicky's hand tightly, "I think I just wanna relax a bit before I start looking again. As long as that's ok with you Nichols." Lorna smiled at the red head sweetly.

"Completely ok." She kissed Lorna softly.

"Well we should probably take off." Olivia said, standing up, "We have a big day tomorrow." She smiled at Lorna, "I am so glad this all worked out for you Lorna. Please don't hesitate to call Amanda or myself anytime."

Lorna stood up, hugging both detectives, "Thank you so much for everything."

"Of course." Amanda smiled as she and Liv started to leave, "Hey Nichols are we still on for coffee next week?"

"You bet." Nicky smiled, hugging Amanda tightly, "Thank you for everything."

"Goodnight guys." Olivia replied.

Olivia walked Amanda to her car, "So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" The elder detective smiled.

"Oh probably just hang out with Frannie-Mae, maybe watch a movie." The blonde detective replied.

Olivia nodded, "Well that sounds great. I don't have a lot of plans either." She stepped close to Amanda, cupping her face with her hands, "except one." she kissed Amanda passionately on the lips.

Once they parted, Amanda just stared at her, "What...umm..."

"I love you too Amanda. I have since the day you started at SVU." Olivia smiled.

"You have?: Amanda looked shocked, "But how did you...?"

"I overheard you tell Nicky at the bar earlier."

Amanda blushed beet red, "I'll uh, I'll have to thank her later." Olivia laughed softly before recapturing the younger woman's lips.

"Goodnight detectives." Nicky yelled as she and Lorna walked by.

"You know." Lorna smiled at Nicky as they walked to their car. "I think you were right. I think I am loved. Honestly, after everything that's happened I just, I haven't felt so wanted in a long time."

Nicky leaned against the car with her arm around Lorna's waist, "You are wanted, needed and for some people desired." She smirked. Lorna wrapped her arms around Nicky's neck and kissed her deeply. Nicky wrapped her arms around Lorna's waist and kissed her back passionately.

"I love you Nicky." Lorna smiled as they broke the kiss.

"Not as much as I love you Lorna Morello." Nicky grinned as she kissed her again.

Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long! This, my friends, is the second last chapter. I'm finding that I don't have the time to do multi chapter fics and that isn't fair to you guys. I hate it when authors start fics and come back three years later with an update. It's not fair to any of you so, yes, this is the last chapter before the Epilogue .So I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! To my readers, THANK YOU ALL!


	5. Epilogue

Author's Note- Well the time has sadly come. Here is the final chapter, the epilogue. This chapter won't be very long, but I wanted to give you guys some major Nickorello feels to tide you over til June 12th. OH also, if you wanna read another great Nicky/Lorna fic, take a look at "Connected" by my good friend LornaXNicky! So here's the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy Season Three! I'm having an all night watch fest with my friend Sophie! I am so excited! Please drop me a review, they make me smile and feel warm and fuzzy inside!

_**Five Months Later**_

Lorna Morello stood looking at herself in the mirror in her bathroom. She looked at the almost completely faded bruises along her chest and forearms. It had taken a long time for her to even be able to look at her body, let alone feel good about it. Nicky had been so patient with her, so caring. Now, five months later, Lorna was finally ready to take the next step with her red headed girlfriend. They had made out plenty of times but never anything more. They had even come up with a safe word, that luckily they had never had to use. Putting on her makeup, Lorna thought about the ex junkie philosopher. She remembered the first time she met Nicky in the bathroom at Litchfield.

_**Flashback- Litchfield Prison.**_

Lorna sat on the toilet with her face in her hands, crying hysterically. She didn't understand why she was there, didn't understand what she'd done wrong. All she wanted was for someone to love her, apparently that was asking too much.

Nicky Nichols entered the bathroom, still thinking about the black haired beauty she'd seen earlier. Suddenly she heard quiet whimpering coming from one of the stalls. Knocking softly as no to startle the girl, "Hey kid are you ok?" she asked.

Lorna sniffled before responding, "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Thank you."

"You don't sound so good and I can't just leave a beautiful woman crying you know." Nicky smiled.

"You can't even see me." Lorna laughed weakly.

"You're right." Nicky replied, laying down on her back with her face in the stall. "Ah I was right." She grinned.

Lorna started laughing, staring at the redhead, "You're crazy."

"And you stopped crying." Nicky grinned. "What were you crying about anyway?" Nicky asked.

"I don't understand what I did wrong. I just, all I wanted was for him to love me." Lorna replied, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Hey." Nicky moved so she was fully in the stall, manoeuvring herself so she was on her knees in front of Lorna. "I don't know what happened kid but it sounds to me like this guy is an asshole." She grabbed a piece of toilet paper and gently wiped the tears from the girl's eyes, "You know how I know that?" Lorna shook her head, "Because I've known you for five minutes and I can't see any reason why someone wouldn't love you."

Lorna smiled, "Thank you..." she trailed off realizing she didn't know the redheads name.

"Nicky. Nicky Nichols." Nicky smiled extending her hand.

"Thank you Nicky." She shook her hand."I'm Lorna. Lorna Morello."

"Well Lorna Morello care to join me for what this prision calls lunch?" Nicky extended her arm as they exited the stall.

Lorna smiled, "I'd love to." she smiled linking her arm with Nicky's.

_**Present Day**_

Lorna smiled at the memory. She had been so scared, so afraid, so confused. But Nicky Nichols had helped her though it. Slipping on her pale blue dress that she knew Nicky loved, she remembered how scared she'd been when Nicky had overdosed on Vee's stash. She had thought Nicky was doing so good, but the thought of losing her had rocked her to the core. In the beginning their relationship had been all about sex, or as Piper once put it, about comfort. After awhile, Lorna had decided to end it, wanting to stay true to Christopher. She shook her head as she thought about how stupid she had been. However, when Nicky had come back from medical, fully detoxed, Lorna had let her guard down. The fear, the sadness, the not knowing had been too much. She needed to feel Nicky and touch her everywhere, just to know she was ok. Lorna felt her knees grow weak at the thought of that passionate encounter.

_**Flashback- Litchfield Prison**_

Lorna stood just outside Nicky's cube watching her. The redhead lay on her cot with her knees up to her chest, her back to Lorna, sobbing quietly. Lorna, who had spent the last two weeks sobbing her own heart out, walked to Nicky's bed, lay down behind her and wrapped her arms around the redhead. She didn't say a word for a long time, just lay there running her hands up hand down Nicky's arm.

"You scared the shit outta me Nichols." she whispered.

Nicky took a ragged breath, "I'm so sorry Lorna." She whispered, her voice raw from crying. "I never wanted to disappoint you."

"Nick, look at me." Lorna said softly. Nicky slowly moved so she was facing Lorna."You could never disappoint me sweetheart. You just scared the shit out of me." Lorna smiled as she let her hand run from Nicky's shoulder to her hand and back up. "You are so beautiful." Lorna whispered gently, looking deeply into Nicky's eyes.

"I don't feel very beautiful." Nicky replied, not meeting Lorna's eyes.

"Come with me." The Brooklyn Native replied taking Nicky's hand and leading her to the chapel.

"I thought you didn't want to do this anymore." Nicky asked.

Lorna sat down next to Nicky on the stage, "That's what I thought But these last two weeks all I've wanted to do is touch you. To show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me." Lorna leaned over and kissed Nicky's neck softly, elicting a soft moan from the other woman.

"Well, I have no complaints." she smiled as Morello trailed kisses down her neck. Slowly Lorna moved them so she was on top of Nicky. She looked deep into her brown eyes and smiled, "You are gorgeous." she whispered as she leaned down and kissed her on the lips, softly at first and then more passionately.. Nicky let her hands run up and down Lorna's sides as her tongue begged for entrance. As their tongues fought for dominance, Lorna slipped her hand under Nicky's shirt and flicks her nipple through her bra. Nicky moaned loudly into her mouth and easily slipped her shirt off, only briefly parting her lips from Lorna.

"Let me show you how beautiful you are." Lorna husked into Nicky's ear as she pulled her bra off. Slowly moving her kisses down the redhead's jaw line and down her neck, she let her lips travel down her chest, leaving butterfly kisses like fire along her skin. She then took one of Nicky's breasts into her mouth and sucked hard on the nipple. Nicky moaned deeply as Lorna's hands moved down her hips and thighs gently, as her tongue flicked the hardened flesh of the redheads nipple. Moving to suck on her other nipple, Lorna grasped Nicky's hardened nipple in her free hand and kneaded it gently.. Nicky moaned deeply, wondering how much longer she could take this. "Lorna." She husked. "Touch me."

Lorna looked up at Nicky, her eyes darkened with lust. and smiled "Patience Nichols, patience." Lorna proceeded to continue to kiss the flesh around Nicky's breast. Her lips travel down to her stomach and pampered the skin with kisses. She then let her hands move to the waist of the other woman's pants and very slowly pulled them down her legs. Nicky let out a guttural moan as Lorna kissed the flesh of her thighs. Morello let her hand gently brush over Nicky's now soaked sex.

"Lorna please" Nicky gasped.

The black haired beauty smiled as she slowly slipped two fingers inside the redhead. Nicky gasp with pleasure as Lorna moved her fingers back and forth slowly.

"Fuck Lorna, faster please." Nicky begged.

Lorna started moving her fingers faster, feeling Nicky tighten around her fingers as she came closer and closer.

"Fuck yes." Nicky moaned loudly, feeling herself coming closer to the edge. Suddenly Lorna slipped a third finger inside her, moving at a faster speed as Nicky teetered towards the edge.

"I love how wet you are baby." Lorna moaned as she watched Nicky 's face.

"FUCK LORNA I'M CUMING" Nicky screamed, the orgasm hitting her with full force. Lorna let her fingers move faster as Nicky rode out her wave of pleasure. As Nicky came down Lorna slowly pulled her fingers out and seductively licked them. "Mmmm I've always wanted to taste what you taste like. " She moaned, moving up to kiss Nicky's lips deeply.

"Mmm I taste pretty good." Nicky grinned. "Thank you." She whispered, pulling Lorna against her chest.

"Always." Lorna smiled, kissing Nicky's chest one last time.

_**Present Day**_

Lorna felt her eyes cloud over with desire from the memory. Once they had gotten out of Litchfield and moved in together, Lorna had wanted them to just stay friends at first. She didn't want to rush into anything. She remembered the day she had gotten out of Litchfield, the tearful goodbye between her and Nicky had been torture for both of them.

_**Flashback- Litchfield Prison**_

Nicky stood outside the prison, a cigarette between her lips and trying so hard not to cry. She should be happy, Lorna was finally getting out of the hell hole they'd both called home for what seemed like eternity. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Nicky Nichols was scared. She was scared that if Lorna left she would go back to old habits, or one bad habit in particular, She knew realistically that she would be ok. She had Alex and her mother, her family. But yet she was still scared. Deep in thought, she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Nicky there you are." Lorna's voice broke through her thoughts. "What are you doin out here/"

Nicky looked at her, the tears threatening to spill had claimed her throat and she couldn't speak. Not saying a word Lorna wrapped her arms tightly around the redhead and just held her. "Hey Nick it's ok. I'm gonna come visit as much as I can and you can phone me. It'll be ok." Pulling back and wiping the tears from Nicky's face, Lorna smiled. "I'm gonna miss you so much Nick but it'll be ok."

Nicky smiled softly, having calmed down a bit, "I thought I was the realistic one in this relationship."

Lorna laughed "We can take turns. I love you Nicky and I'm gonna wait for you. No matter what." She wrapped Nicky in her arms and just held her for a long moment.

"I love you too Lorna." Nicky whispered, "And you're the only one I want."

_**Present Day **_

Wiping her eyes Lorna walked out into the living room, where Nicky sat watching tv, waiting for her. Lorna felt her breath hitch at the sight of her. Her hair was extra fluffy and she wore a white blouse, black suit jacket, slacks and, in true Nicky style, Doc Martins.

Nicky looked up and smiled at her. "Wow, you look beautiful." She stood up and walked over to Lorna.

Lorna smiled at her, "You don't look half bad yourself." She wrapped her arms around the redhead and pulled her close. They stood there just holding each other for what seemed like hours.

Nicky pulled back and looked at her, "Hey are you ok kid?" Lorna looked at her and smiled at the familiar phrase. "Yeah I was just, um, thinking, do you think Piper and Alex would mind if we took a rain check on dinner?" She asked.

"You mean like they've done to us more than once?" Nicky laughed, "I don't think Vauseman would care, but why do you want to cancel?"

Lorna looked up at Nicky, looked at the woman that she had fallen head over heels for, the beautiful woman that would do anything for her. "I, um, I kind of need something Nick."

"Anything baby. " Nicky replied, "What do you need?"

Looking deep into Nicky's eyes she whispered, "You."

Nicky stared at her, "Are you sure. I mean Lorna if you're not-"

She was cut off by Lorna's ruby red lips capturing her own in a deep kiss that send a shock wave to her core. Lorna let her hand knot into Nicky's hair as she pulled her close to her.

Pulling away Lorna smiled, "Does that answer your question?"

Nicky, still slightly out of breath grinned, "Uh yeah. I just, I don't wanna hurt you" Nicky whispered, her arms wrapping around Lorna's waist.

"You won't. I just wanna feel beautiful and you make me feel that way." Lorna smiled, playing with a strand of Nicky's hair.

Nicky leaned n and kissed Lorna softly on the lips, letting her hands encircle her waist and pull her close. "I love you baby." She whispered between kisses.

Lorna moved her hands up and down Nicky's back, savouring the way her lips felt against hers. "I love you too Nick." She moaned softly. Slowly they moved back to the bedroom and fell onto the bed. Nicky, wanting to do this as slow as possible, kissed Lorna gently, softly biting her bottom lip teasingly. "So you wanna feel beautiful?"

"Yes." Lorna breathed against Nicky's lips.

Nicky smirked as she reclaimed Lorna's mouth, "Your lips are amazing. God I love hearing you talk, sing, moan." She smiled as she bit down on Lorna's lower lip once more and heard a soft moan escape the girl's lips. The redhead slowly moved to her neck, kissing the flesh softly. She closed her eyes as she breathed in Lorna's familiar scent. "Your neck is incredible." Nicky whispered, gently nipping the flesh as she continued her exploration down Lorna's body. Easily, she lifted Lorna's dress over her head and grinned, "No bra? You are feisty Ms. Morello."

Lorna giggled, "Let's just say I had no intention of going out tonight."

Nicky smiled as she kissed down the other girl's throat and down her chest. She grabbed one of Lorna's perky breasts in her hand and gently caressed the flesh, flicking the nipple until it hardened. Lorna moaned, "God Nick." Nicky took the other breast in her mouth and sucked hard, elicting a gasp of pleasure from Lorna.

"Nick. Touch me please." Lorna moaned.

"Patience is a virtue Morello." Nicky teased. as she moved to Lorna's stomach, peppering the flesh with kisses. Slowly she pulled down Lorna's underwear to reveal her drenched sex. Nicky looked up at Lorna, their eyes met and Nicky took Lorna's hand in hers and squeezed it. "I love you Lorna. You are insanely beautiful." She then took her free hand and, with her eyes still locked with Lorna's, she slipped two fingers inside her. Lorna moaned deeply and Nicky began pumping her fingers in and out at a faster pace.

"FUCK YES NICKY I LOVE YOU" Lorna screamed as she teetered towards the end. Nicky smiled as she felt Lorna cum hard on her hand. Slowly licking her fingers she grinned, "You even taste beautiful.

Lorna looked up at Nicky, grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket and pulled her lips to hers, kissing her deeply. "I love you Nicky. Thank you." She smiled as she slowly pulled the redheads jacket down her arms. "One small problem though, You're wearing far too many clothes."

Nicky smiled, as she kissed Lorna again, "You planning on repaying the favour?" Their eyes met, as both realized the full meaning of Nicky's question.

"Always Nicky, always." Lorna smiled as their lips came together once again.

Author's Note- Is it just me or are those the worst written sex scenes ever? LOL I'm sorry if they completely sucked! But I hope you enjoyed it regardless! Oh and I completely did not expect this chapter to be this long lol! Anyway, please review!


End file.
